


Mine Only

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the springkink prompt: March 31st, Transformers, Roadbuster/Springer, Controlling - "You belong to no one else but me."<br/>Warnings: implied slash, violence<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkink prompt: March 31st, Transformers, Roadbuster/Springer, Controlling - "You belong to no one else but me."  
> Warnings: implied slash, violence  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

00000  
  
Springer watched the two younger Cybertronians leave the ship smartly, knowing that it was good that they had left as the bond that he shared with Roadbuster was tight with anger and annoyance.

It wasn't his fault that they had somehow developed feelings for him and tried making separate advances on him, despite his repeated informing to them that he was already bonded with another.

They were young, but definitely of age to choose a lover or two, but why him? It wasn't as though as he was hiding who exactly his bond mate was except from the Decepticons of course.

And despite his -not- musings, he was brought from his thoughts when the bigger mech pushed him into a wall, his visor band glowing brightly and denting his armor slightly.

"All mine. You belong to no one else but me."

Ever so gently the big mech nuzzled the side of his helm gently.


End file.
